


Satisfaction

by fairygyeom



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Libraries, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Each soulmate has one half of a quote that is important to their relationship.You’re determined to read the book where the quote came from, to understand what fate it probably entails. But someone else borrows it from the library first.





	Satisfaction

You grew up wondering when you will die. No, you're not a pessimist or someone too miserable in life to think about your own death. You were born with a quote written below your collarbone, one that kept you thinking if you'll die from stealing corporal secrets or snooping into some secret organization.

 _Curiousity killed the cat_ _..._

At first, you're confused why you already have a complete quote written on your skin. The rule of the universe is that two people who are meant for each other will each have half of a quote that will be meaningful to their relationship. Does this mean you don't have a soulmate? Does this mean that fate believes you can be happy living your life alone?

You were just a child interested in everything but love so you focused on the part about your death. It's now that you've turned twenty and saw people actually living the best life with their destiny-chosen persons that you started feeling frustrated.

It's time to research about it.

You head to the biggest library in town. There's a book of quotations there, and it helped many people find their own soulmates. Your friend, Kat, used it to find out what ' _Heard melodies are sweet_ ' could possibly mean. She later on found JB, her soulmate, who completed it with ' _but those unheard are sweeter_ '. JB is a singer who seems bashful and chic. You quickly understood how the quote is important for the two.

The smell of paper and ink fill your nose just as you enter the library. It looks like a castle tower with walls full of books reaching up to the roof. There are movable stairs in order for people to reach them, but the ones on the tall shelves on the ground are already too much for a person to go through. The book with the quotes isn't there though. You go straight to the attendant at the front desk.

"Excuse me," you greet with a polite smile.

The boy looks up to you from the book he's reading, and when your eyes meet his, you almost melt. He's wearing eyeglasses but they can't hide the story his eyes seem to be telling. It isn't clear to you why, but looking at him makes you want to get to know him more. You've never seen someone this... beautiful, his face is blank in an intriguing way.

"Yes? How can I help you?" he asks with a deep voice you didn't expect from such a soft looking boy.

You clear your throat and do your best not to make it seem like you're swooning. "I'm here for the book of quotes. I want to know what's the nearest time available to borrow it."

The boy purses his lips. They look soft and full. You scold yourself inwardly and force your eyes to go back up. What will he think if he catches you staring at his lips?

"I'm sorry but I think the book won't be available for the rest of the month. It's pretty in demand right now after some people claimed that it's helpful," he explains formally.

"Oh..." your smile falls. "That's a pity. Can you tell me when I can come back then?"

He stares at you. He seems to be reading your expression, not bothering to hide his focus on your face. You try to appear nonchalant but you can feel blood rushing to your cheeks. You've heard that aside from the book's availability, the librarian also makes sure only people who really care for it can borrow it. He's probably looking for the desperation in your eyes.

The side of his lips quirks up in the slightest, effectively flustering you. You are desperate right now, not for the book, but to get to know the boy in front of you.

_Curiousity killed the cat..._

The words flash in your mind and you scold yourself. This boy may look harmless but who knows who he really is? He might bring you to your end if you try to get to know him. You need to focus on your purpose.

"The manager has the schedule so I really can't tell you right now. Why don't you leave me your phone number so I can call you once I find out?"

_He's asking for my number. He's asking for my number!_

"Of course! Uh..." you look around in panic to find a pen. The boy hands you one, the amused smile in his face makes you realise how stupid you probably look like. You clear your throat and take it. "Do you have a paper too?"

"Use this," he opens his palm.

You look at his smooth hand, then back to his gorgeous teasing face. "What?"

"There are no scratch papers in this building. Everything is printed and licensed. Write here."

 _He's really interesting_ , you tell yourself. You feel the softness of his hand as you hold it in order to write properly. He hums when the tip of the pen grazes him; you wonder if he's feeling ticklish.

"What a pretty name," he comments after reading the note you left on his skin.

"Thank you," you reply timidly. "I'll wait for your call then?"

"Sure," he leans back to his chair and continue reading his paper, as if he's done with you.

Well, he is. It's just you who thinks he's sending some telepathic flirting.

You turn back to leave the cute librarian with the hopes of receiving a call from him soon.

"Wait!"

Well, _that_ is _soon_.

"Yes?" you look back expectantly.

He shows you the same palm you've written on so you tilt your head in question. "You forgot to return my pen."

Ah, how embarrassing.

¤¤¤

You go back to the library after a week. It's not because the librarian called you; to your disappointment, he didn't even text you to have his number saved. You just thought that instead of waiting for the book of quotes, you can start researching about your half of the quote through different materials.

You put on your best smile and enter to greet the nameless sweetheart.

But another person is sitting on his desk.

"Good morning! Welcome! How can I help you?" he greets you energetically.

This boy is as handsome as _your_ librarian but he has a different kind of beauty. While the one you met last week looked reserved but secretly mischievous, this one seems very friendly and openly playful.

"Is there a specific book you're looking for, ma'am?" he prompts at your daydreaming figure.

"Oh, uh, yes," there you go again getting sidetracked. "Can you help me find a copy of Every Man in His Humour by Ben Jonson?"

"Wow, that's amazing. Someone actually borrowed that exact book just an hour ago!"

Your forehead creases. "Really? What about Much Ado About Nothing by Shakespeare?"

"That too!" he replies too excitedly.

This can't be a coincidence.

"Do you really need those, ma'am? The one who borrowed it is still here in the library. Maybe you can wait for him to return it. Maybe he won't read it all day," the librarian helpfully informs you.

"Oh, that'll be great!" you say in relief. "Maybe I can read something else while I wait. Do you have O. Henry's Schools and Schools?"

He dramatically gasps. "Jinyoung borrowed that too! Are you his classmate? Do you have the same homework? Why don't you two just share?"

You don't know anyone named Jinyoung, but it seems that it's the person who has all the books you need. You pretend to be happy to realise that your classmate is here, hoping this librarian will take you to the person.

"Oh, Jinyoung-ie is here? I should've known! Do you know where he's seated?" you act with your all.

"He's actually at the very back, the secluded area where only authorised personnel can enter. Come on, I'll take you there," he gets off of his chair without much of a thought. "Bam-ah! Can you man the counter for a moment? I'll just take Jinyoung's classmate at the back."

A boy you didn't notice earlier looks at your direction while trying hard to carry a bunch of books on his thin arms. "Jinyoung-hyung's classmate?"

"Hi," you flash a smile, pretending to be familiar.

The boy gives you a smirk. "Hey there. Didn't know Jinyoung has a classmate as cute as you."

You stop yourself from laughing. Directly flirting at you never really worked.

"Shut up, Bam," the other librarian scolds before turning to you with a big smile. "Come, follow me."

¤¤¤

"Jinyoung-ah! Your classmate is here!" the other librarian, who introduced himself as Jackson on the way to the personnel's room, announces your arrival.

You see a boy sitting in front of a coffee table, books opened and scattered around him. He looks up and meets your eye.

"Oh, it's you!" you exclaim.

It is indeed the boy you met last week. His glasses are set aside and it seems like he's resting after reading a lot. He still looks soft, with that white knitted cardigan and rather boyish haircut. He's even prettier that you last met him. He looks perfect in between those books.

"I'll leave you two now so you can study! Bambam might also start flirting with customers rather than register their books so... have fun!" Jackson pats your back before leaving you in the room with Jinyoung.

Ah, so his name is Jinyoung.

"You lied to Jackson so you can see me?" he asks casually before sipping on his cup.

"No! I was just--" you try to deny but a mere raise of his brow sends the truth out of you, "Yeah. I didn't know it was you though."

He puts his drink down and gesture for you to sit across him. You observe the room as you walk closer; it's a small resting room for the employees. There are only a few lockers and table and chairs.

"Why did you come here then if not to see me? I haven't called you yet. The book isn't here,"he starts organising the books in front of him.

"Those are the books I need," you point at the ones he's holding.

Jinyoung rereads the title and turn to you in wonder. "You want to read some play? Are you also studying theater?"

"No, it's for uh... research," you pretend.

He shrugs. "Well, I'm using it for research too and I might take a while. Maybe I can help you find other materials."

You think it over. Surely he didn't get all books mentioning the quote. "Okay. I need these books." You rammage through your bag to find the list you made. "These are pretty old, 1900s. They all mention the quote 'Curiosity killed the cat'. I'm trying to understand what it means."

"Why?" he asks as he takes your list.

"Just because."

"Hm, that makes you a curious cat then."

Your heart skips. Why didn't you think of that?

You watch him scan your list with that pursed lips.

"Sorry though, but all these books are unavailable. I have them already," he shakes the books he's holding.

"Well, then when will you finish them? I really need to read them."

Jinyoung stares at you, the same way like before. You try to be stronger this time and stare back. He needs to see your determination.

He's the one to break away thus time. "I'll just call you when I'm done with them."

You open your mouth to protest but a bell dings.

"My break is over," Jinyoung stands up with the books tucked on his arm. "I need to go out and check if Jackson made doodles at any book out of boredom."

"Can't I read the books while you're working?" you try for the last time.

He smirks at you. "No. These are registered to my name so I can't let a stranger use it. What if you lost or damaged it? I'll be the one to pay."

"But I won't!"

He nods mockingly. "I also won't let that happen so... go home for now."

¤¤¤

You ring the bell to his apartment and wait for an answer. After another week, Jinyoung finally called you and asked you to come to his house. You found this shady since he can just return the book to the library and tell you to pick it up for yourself. His argument is that someone else might get it faster than you so he'd rather you get it from his home and just register it under your name the next morning.

So you're in front of his house at seven in the evening.

The door opens, revealing Jinyoung in his casual clothes. Without the heavy cover, you can see an outline of his built. He still looks like the sweet, nerdy boy but he seems more than fit.

You beg your eyes to stay on his face.

"Hey, come in," he opens the door wider.

You make a slight bow as you walk pass him. The house is simple and neat, as expected. At the far end, there's a full bookshelf near the television set, confirming his love for books. You can see the ones you came for neatly piled at the table.

"What would you like to eat?" he asks as he walks straight to the dining area.

"Wait, I just came for the books. I don't want to bother you."

"I'll give you the books after I discuss something with you."

You're not sure of what's happening but given your nature, you want to know. You follow him to the counter and he gestures you to sit at a stool as he makes some coffee.

"What are we going to talk about?" you ask while watching his every move.

"How do you take your coffee?" he asks instead. But before you can answer, he smiles. "Wait, don't tell. I think I'll know."

"I'm not sure how you're supposed to know. We barely know anything about each other."

He raises a brow. "Yet you came to my home alone."

You bite your lip. It's all because of your frustration about soulmates and a bit of interest in the man in front of you.

He puts the brew in front of you and prompt you taste. Though reluctant, you blow on it and sip some.

It's perfect.

"I guess I'm right then. Would you mind showing your collarbone to me?"

"Wha-what?!" It's as if the coffee burned you.

Jinyoung takes the cup from your hand and set it aside. "You weren't looking for the books because of research. Well, it _is_ research but not academic. The first one you looked for is the book of quotes, then books with that certain quote. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

You stay silent. Yes, it's quite obvious, but what's his point for bringing it up?

"Show me," he orders.

You wonder if it's some kind of test. Will he give you the books if you show him that you're willing to do anything for it? Perhaps the book of quotes is also in here and he'll give it to you if you prove your need for it. This will only be answered if you do as he says.

You pull down a part of your top, enough to show him the quote written on your skin.

Jinyoung's eyes flicker with raw emotion. He has always looked at you in anticipation but what you did seem to have taken him aback. He leans against the counter to read it properly. The proximity makes his steady breath fan on a sensitive spot on your neck.

You put you clothes back properly and pretend not to be intimidated.

"I was right then," he grabs his cup and walk around the counter. "Come with me. I'll show you the books."

You follow him to the other side of the room, where the books are. He tells you to sit beside him as he pulls the copy of Every Man In His Humor.

"I'll save you from reading and just explain what the quote means," he starts. "In this book, it isn't 'curiosity killed a cat'. The passage goes 'Helter skelter, hang sorrow, care will kill a cat, up-tails all, and a pox on the hangman'."

You look at the part he's pointing at. If you were to read it alone, you wouldn't get what it means. Good thing he's offering to explain it to you.

"Meanwhile on Shakespeare, the line goes 'What, courage man! what though care killed a cat, thou hast mettle enough in thee to kill care.' So as you can see, the quote didn't originally mention curiosity, but rather care. In this context, care means worry. You'll die if you keep on worrying."

This makes you frown. His bluntness _is_ worrying you.

"However, the quote isn't complete. There's a variation of it, including a rejoiner. Were you worrying that you don't have a soulmate because you thought that quote stands on its own?"

You nod your head eagerly. "Yes. What is the other half? I wanted to get the book of quotes to know."

"You don't need the book of quotes."

Your eyes widen when Jinyoung starts to peel off his shirt. You're sure your jaw slack as he reveals his body in front of you. You don't know where to look--should you even look? He's the one who's going naked in front of you and it's not like your eyes want to look away.

"Here," he points at the writing on his chest.

The words can be clearly read from where you sit but you can't help but lean in amazement.

... _but_ _satisfaction brought it back_.

Your hand unknowingly comes up to touch it.

Jinyoung hums, same as when you were writing on his palm. You look up to him for any reaction, but he just nods. You go back to admiring the quote, tracing it with your fingers.

"It means that even though it's dangerous for you to unnecessarily wander, it'll be alright in the end because you will be satisfied. Cats have multiple lives, right? They always seem to survive their falls. You'll be happy with yours," he explains.

You look up to him again and he's giving you a brand new gaze. For the first time, you can read what his eyes are saying.

_We belong together._

You're not sure who moved first, but soon, you're breathless from kissing him too hard. Your hand rests at the firm planes of his chest, absentmindedly playing with his inked part. He pulls away for a moment, but only to get rid of your top, so he can look again at the other half of the quote.

You want to feel embarrassed; just a few minutes ago, you said it yourself that you barely know each other. But this feels right--not just because destiny chose you to be complete each other. The way he looks at you feeds your curiosity. His touches makes you feel full. And his kisses calms your mind. It's like all the mysteries in the world is answered now that he's with you.

"Listen to me," he says while holding your cheek. You're straddled on his lap and you're both panting from the intense kissing. "You are already complete. This quote," he gently skims your writing with his thumb, "can stand on its own. I am just an addition. Do not feel obligated to be with me."

"No," you quickly answer. "I want this. I choose this. It's you who should tell me if you're not okay with this."

He smiles. "I waited for this."

Then he starts kissing you again, this time surer, deeper. His hand roams on your back. Slowly, his lips leave yours and you tilt your head back as he travels down. He has a specific direction, and that is the quote that binds you with him. You find yourself moaning as he uses his tongue to trace it.

The night made you understand the importance of the quote to you. If you didn't let curiosity take over you, you'd never have experienced the kind of satisfaction Park Jinyoung gave to you.


End file.
